


Real Love

by Hotarunokimi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarunokimi/pseuds/Hotarunokimi
Summary: With the sudden appearance of a soulmate tattoo, Yuri doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that he wishes it's his best friend.(Strangely, Otabek has the same thoughts)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Real Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272193) by [Alexindream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream)



> wow oh wow. This has sat finished in my Google account for three weeks. 
> 
> There's like, sex in this? But it's more, I don't know??? It's hella fluffy and very sweet. So if you're uncomfortable with that, take a fucking hike. 
> 
> (I'm kidding, there's a bunch of very wonderful fics with no smut. We all have our thing!)
> 
> THANKS!

His soulmate tattoo sat on his inner thigh, nestled so secretly that no one but him has seen it. It was a small horizon line of a city he did not recognize. Yuri couldn’t even pinpoint the exact time he got it, just that the tattoo showed up and now he was left wondering who his fated one was. But he didn’t care enough to actively search, seeing Victor and Yuuri was enough romance for him.

(Their tattoos were a medal and champagne glass respectively)

“Who have you met recently?” Mila asked after he told her of its appearance, skating backwards so she could keep an eye on the russian punk. 

That made him think, of course it had to be a girl he ran into in the past couple months. But all that came to mind were his psychotic fans and there was no way any of them was his soulmate. They say a soulmate appears on contact so it had to have been a girl he actually touched. “No one coming to mind?” She whispered, spinning forward. “I have an idea who…”

“What!?” Yuri kicked forward and caught up to skate by her side, leaning in. “Tell me!”

Mila grew a nasty smile, giggling evilly, “Oh I’m sorry, last I checked you don’t care about such trifle matters.” She grinned as he glared viciously, “Figure it out yourself.”

Yuri went home that night angry and spent thirty minutes staring at that single fine line, bumps in the shape of a single skyscraper and just a couple buildings. He spent hours trying to match it with famous cities, finding no exact matches. Halfway through his desperate search, his phone rang. Yuri nearly dropped his mobile at the sudden interruption of his quiet. But then softened at the sight of Otabek’s name as the caller ID.

“What’s up?” He asked, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder; finger running across his tattoo.

“Nothing much,” Otabek’s voice was rough, and Yuri knew he was tired, he could tell from his languid tone and soft breaths.

They talked for a couple minutes, conversation easy as it always is. Yuri always appreciated Otabek for that; he didn’t force himself to entertain him and things were simple. There was no restraint, no pressure, it was just relaxing. 

“Do you have your soulmate tattoo?” Yuri asked suddenly, fingertips still on that simple skyline. Otabek went quiet though, for just a second too long. “Sorry, you don’t have to-”

“I do.” He interrupted, small rustling traveling through the speaker into Yuri’s ear.

“Can I see it?” There was that beat of silence, that time a little longer. “Otabek, if I’m infringing on your personal life, shut me up.”

“You’re not, I just don’t know if I wanna show you…” Those words stung a little, but Yuri covered up the hurt with a chuckle, biting his lip.

“Then shut me up.”

-

Otabek hung up the phone, hands shaking as he dropped his cellular and hastily yanked down his pants just an inch, revealing that small sunset that rested on his hip. He narrowed his eyes, and felt those thoughts come crawling back. Soulmates. If Yuri was asking, that must have meant he got his too. Maybe they were connected. 

Or maybe that was reaching.

He wanted it to be Yuri so bad, and he felt gross for wishing that.

-

“C Днём рождения!” Victor shouted, pulling a popper and confetti flying happily as it landed on the bemused Yuri. The younger shook his hair out, attempting to empty it of the sparkling papers. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, staring at the cake that sat right in front of him.

It wasn’t his idea to spend it in Japan with his outwardly hated and begrudgingly loved friends. But when do things ever go the way Yuri wanted. 

“Happy Birthday Yurio!” Yuuri said, smiling as he cut the cake into equal sizes, taking longer than he should have thanks to Victor trying to swipe icing off the top. “Can’t believe you’re 17!”

“Do you have your soulmate tattoo yet?” Victor asked, completely out of nowhere that it shocked everyone. “What? Just curious…”

“I do.” Collected gasps filled the silence and the whole Hasetsu crowd grew steadily interested in the love life of Yuri, but he had no interest in showing them.

The front door slid open, cold night air biting at his skin as he turned to look at who was interrupting his celebration. And there stood Otabek, ears red and a scarf tight around his neck. “Beka?” Yuri stood up and jogged over to the newcomer, shocked that he traveled all the way from Almaty. “What are you doing-?”

“Happy Birthday Yuri.” He said through a small smile, dropping a present into his hands, the size equal to his palm.

“I-” Yuri searched for words, something to not look so awestruck and breathless. “Thank you,” was all he could muster but he managed a tight smile. 

Yuri tore open the wrapping, now revealing a velvet box begging to be opened. And very slowly, he popped the top up and stared at the silver bracelet. There were three charms on the chain: a stretching cat, a coffee cup, and (of course) a pair of ice skates.

He pulled it out all the way, the silver glinting brilliantly and he could hear Victor gasping in the background. He had to hold back tears. No one had ever given him something so sincere and personalized, he could easily imagine Otabek standing in a jewelers and contemplating which one would fit best. “Do you like it?” He said nervously, not really knowing how to take the mixed emotions on Yuri’s face.

“Of course I do.” His voice was barely a whisper and he held out the bracelet, begging for it to be worn. Otabek gently clasped it onto his thin wrist, his hands shaking but Yuri kept quiet as he fumbled, finding it more endearing than annoying.

“Do you think…” Yuuri leaned into Victor, voice soft.

“I do.” 

-

“I’m sorry we only have Yuuri’s old room!” Hiroko said as she pulled out two futons, laughing nervously as she rolled them out. 

“No, I’m sorry for coming with no notice…” Otabek reassured, setting his suitcase down and looking around. “I’ll only be here for a couple days.”

After a minute of Yuuri’s mom chatting with him, she left relieved and the two were there alone. “I wasn’t aware you liked surprises.” Yuri said, crossing his arms as the older male looked over at him calmly.

“I do when it’s for you.” Otabek said smoothly, watching as the blond blushed, eyes flicking away in embarrassment. He laughed breathily, stripping off his shirt and that got Yuri’s eyes back on him. He didn’t even realize he was watching his best friend strip until he saw the small line of black ink peek out of his pants.

“Is that you’re soulmate tattoo?” Yuri muttered, walking towards him and pulling his bottoms down gently to see the full mark. 

Otabek wasn’t moving an inch, just watching as the russian skater analyzed the sunset that marked his skin. The mark that said who he was destined to love and be with forever. “I didn’t want you to see it.” He whispered, like a thought not meant to be said out loud and Yuri met his eyes.

“Why not?” He replied just as softly, and his hand moved off the pants onto his skin. Yuri was tracing that mark just like he traced his own, and it felt familiar.

“I’m scared you’re not my match.” Otabek confessed, stopping Yuri and the room felt ten degrees cooler. He realized their proximity was close, faces and chests inches apart. But their hearts also felt close, like they beated in synchronicity and that feeling was all he needed to confirm all his emotions for this man.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Yuri took a chance, leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Otabeks lips were not soft, there was no popping of electricity or this melding of souls; it just felt right. Just like their conversations, everything was simple and there was no rush. Yuri could just keep kissing him and he wouldn’t get tired of it, he didn’t feel pressured or the need to impress this man. Otabek was just so easy to love. 

Their gentle kiss ended and was met with another, and then another. Arms wrapping around each other and lips met not in desperation but in contentment, “Where’s your tattoo?” Otabek muttered between a kiss.

“Inner thigh.” He said, propping himself up on the empty desk and kicking off his pants, dragging Otabek between his bare legs. It was bold but when he saw that skyline his breath hitched and his fingers grazed the sensitive skin. Yuri flinched at the sensation of cold fingers, but kept quiet because his soulmate was enamoured by the mark upon his skin.

“It’s Almaty.” Otabek said and Yuri smiled, taking the fingers on his upper leg and intertwined them with his.

“I was an idiot.” Yuri confessed, and he leaned forward, nuzzling the curve of his nose into the neck of Otabek, eyes fluttering closed. “I originally thought my soulmate was a girl, I didn't even consider the man right in front of me.”

“Yuri, I’m just happy we know now.” He could hear his own voice tremble, then Yuri’s hand squeezing his in comfort and it was all he needed to press his lips against the sensitive skin. 

Yuri leaned forward and continued to pile on soft kisses, dragging his plump lips on the neck of his soulmate. Otabek was shaking, one hand captured by Yuri’s hand and the other tightening on his bony hip. He pulled away from the neck and looked at him, seeing he was holding back a laugh, “Wh… Do you not like that?” He said, more flustered with each passing second.

“N-no…” Otabek said, then snorted and Yuri narrowed his eyes in disbelief, “I’m just ticklish.”

There was a moment of shocked silence before the russian let out a sharp bark of laughter, which could have easily woken up the whole damn house if it wasn’t for most of them being drunk and passed out. “Beka, you’re ticklish?” He still didn’t believe him.

“Why would I lie about that?” 

“I don’t know, it just doesn’t fit you.” Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled happily, “lets move to the bed.”

Otabek scooped him up and walked over to the futons carefully, kneeling to set him down but Yuri yanked him back roughly. They fell onto a single bed, bodies intertwined and lips meeting again thanks to Yuri. That time, Yuri attempted to make it more heated, mouth opening and tongue lightly touching his partner's lips. They met in the middle, both inexperienced, but they slowly got closer. 

Chests flushed together as Otabek lightly bit Yuri’s bottom lip, a small gasp erupting out unannounced. His mouth recaptured his, hands traveling each others body and it felt so new. Otabek ran his hand up Yuri’s thigh, eliciting a moan from the blond. Both froze, kiss broken and eyes wide as Yuri covered his mouth.

“Sorry?” His voice muffled through his hand, but it was Otabek’s turn to laugh. 

“You’re too cute.” He pulled his hand away and kissed his nose. Usually Yuri hated it when people called him cute, it felt like an insult but with Otabek. The word sounded sincere and not a vain attempt to mock him.

“Y-you’re cute, too…” He tried, and they laughed together, butterflies shared and love exploding in their chests. “Beka?”

“Yeah?” He hummed, kissing his neck, which actually felt really nice and he had no idea how Otabek thought this was ticklish. 

“Can we go all the way?” Yuri asked, voice so weak that if Otabek wasn’t so dedicated to him, he definitely would have missed the request. Though, with a question like that, he wish he could have.

“Are you sure? Yuri, we have our whole lives together, we don’t need to rush this.” Otabek tried to reason but the blond was too stubborn for his own good, shaking his head at his words. “I don’t have anything, I’m not prepared.”

“We can go to the corner store.” He pleaded and after a lot of consideration and a couple of kisses, he broke under the gaze of Yuri. “Okay, but please Yuri, I don’t want to rush you.”

“I’m the one rushing you.” He chuckled, standing up to get his pants and coat on. Otabek got dressed himself, pressing one more kiss on his lips before they left the warmth of the Katsuki’s hot springs. 

They walked with their hands nestled in Otabek’s coat pocket, that easy conversation and the new addition of sneaked kisses. Yuri could never get tired of it, could never get tired of him, or his soft voice that only he knows. The way his eyes soften at the sight of Yuri, or the smile that tugs at his lips.

He never knew falling in love was so easy until he met Otabek.

-

“Where did you two go last night?” Victor asked immediately when he saw the the two sipping coffee in the living room. Yuuri was right behind him, handing him a mug of tea and cradling coffee of his own.

“None of your buisness.” Yuri said proudly, and smirked at the two older men. Victor pouted and sat across from the two, Yuuri simply let out a small laugh. “What are you laughing about, piggy?”

“You acting like you two did stuff when in reality you just crashed the moment you got back.” 

Fuck.

Otabek and Yuri blushed, looking away and Victor gasped in surprise. “How’d you know, Yuuri?” He wouldn’t confess, just shrugged and sipped at his coffee in a weirdly pompous way. 

-

“Sorry…” Otabek said as he skated in a lazy circle on the ice of Hasetsu Castle, Yuri smiled at him, bumping his hip against his. 

“You were tired from your flight and a lot happened.” He grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek before skating back. “If anything I’m sorry for pressuring you…”

At this, Otabek smiled and move right back to his side. “If you were pressuring me I would have been more firm with my no’s.” He leaned forward, hands resting on his jaw to pull him into sweet kiss. Their foreheads bumped together and small smiles broke out between laughs.

-

His breath was quick and heavy, back pressed against the futon and teeth digging into his lip as he was penetrated by Otabek’s finger. It was so slow, the lubrication only helping a little to ease the aching pain of being stretched.

Yuri brought his hands up and buried his face into the crook of his elbows. “S-Stop,” He whimpered and Otabek immediately pulled out, wiping his hand off and moved over Yuri to kiss his tears away.

“It’s okay, we can wait.” He whispered, and his soulmate nodded. Otabek kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him, anything to comfort Yuri. He nodded to sleep, and quietly he cleaned up. 

When he woke up, Yuri was curled up against his chest and no where close to waking up. Slowly, Otabek pulled himself out of the futon and got dressed, walking out of the room to hear the soft chatter of Victor and Yuuri. They stopped at the sight of him, smiling in greeting. No one else was up, then again it was barely six.

“Is this your guy’s alone time?” He asked in an attempt of conversation.

“Yeah, but we don’t mind sharing it with our son’s soul mate.” Victor said, patting the table in a gesture of ‘please sit down’. Otabek could see the corner of his tattoo peeking out underneath his sleeve.

He settled down with a mug of black coffee, sipping it between responses. Last night weighed on his mind and he cleared his throat, making both men look at him in wonder. “Can I ask you a question, Victor?”

“Of course?” The gold medalist set his cup down and gave Otabek his full attention.

He couldn’t believe he was about to ask Victor Nikiforov advice for sex, but he bit back his pride and leaned in nervously. “How do I get p-penetration to be more pleasurable?”

His jaw dropped, eyes growing shock and Yuuri nearly choked on his coffee. Otabek immediately regretted asking, both were blushing all the way to their ears and too flustered to answer right away. “S-S-Sorry.” He said and Yuuri quickly shook his head, setting a hand on his wrist in comfort.

“It’s okay, we were just not expecting this.” He said, both relaxing after a minute, though a small blush remained.

“I guess, it depends. Some men can get used to it quickly, others have fear factor to get over. I was always a top before Yuuri, but even then I never took a man's anal virginity.” Victor said, voice hushed and Otabek nearly blushed from that sentence but then again, he asked.

“Wait…” He looked over at Yuuri and the man smiled nervously, “you’re the top?”

“Y-Yeah?” Well, Otabek was not expecting that. “Uhm, I think you should pick a good position, hips raised. Use a condom and silicone based lube. Don’t go easy on the lube, the more the better. I think what’s most important is relaxation and keep the mood light. If he’s tense and or nervous, it makes everything a lot harder.”

“Okay,” He nodded, mentally noting everything just thrown at him. 

“Foreplay is really important too,” Victor piped up, smiling. “This might be personal preference but a vibrator is a really nice relaxor, but talk about that first. Don’t forget communication.”

“Beka?” Soft feet puttered down the hallway and Yuuri emerged wearing an oversized sweater and leggings, hair curling in weird places as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Come back to bed.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He smiled politely at Yuuri and Victor, standing up and following his soulmate.

“I ship them so hard.” Yuuri muttered, and Victor looked at his husband, laughter slipping through his lips.. 

-

Otabek peppered soft kisses down his chest, the milky white skin that was slowly became flushed at the overwhelming affection he was giving every inch of Yuri’s body. He hitched up his leg, hand fit in the back of his knee and he pressed his firm lips against the tattoo. Yuri bit his bottom lip, then his breath hitched as Otabek sucked on the sensitive skin. 

“Beka,” He breathed, making the said man set his leg back down and hover back over Yuri’s face. 

“Yes?” He smiled and kissed him, then sucked on his neck, a small nibble to make the blond let out a small gasp.

“Stop beating around the bush.” Yuri said finally, pulling his partner's shirt up, revealing his chest and sculpted abs. Yeah, he could get used to that. “I’m ready today.”

Otabek smiled slightly, and palmed the growing length in Yuri’s boxers. A surprised sound drug into a moan, which went right to his growing problem. He leaned over, grabbing a pillow and the bottle of lube. In one quick movement, Otabek lifted Yuri’s hips and slid the fluffy mass under to raise and (hopefully) ease some of the stress on his lower half. “You don’t have to do all-” He was hushed with a kiss, tongue running across his lips and then meeting his. 

Yuri was too focused on the battle of dominance he didn’t realize Otabek popping open the bottle and slathering his hands, warming the lube up before pressing it to his entrance. He nearly bit down on his lips in surprise, eyes pressed tightly closed as the middle finger slid in slowly. 

“Breath.” Otabek whispered, kissing his eyelids, the furrow of his brows and lips until Yuri managed to relax. “I won’t rush you.”

“I know, I trust you.” He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around the man he gave everything to. 

Otabek took a deep breath of his own, pressing on. He pushed deeper, and curled his finger up. Yuri let out what could have been a very loud moan but he was silenced with another kiss, the sound just reverberating in their mouths. His finger pulled out just slightly, giving Yuri a moment to breath. He blushed heavily, and then felt a second finger prod at his entrance.

He braced himself, knuckles turning white and slowly two fingers sunk into him, the stretch more uncomfortable than pleasurable. Yuri whimpered, tears brimming at his eyes. Otabek, whose head was currently buried in his neck, busying himself with sucking hickies into Yuri’s skin. “Do you wanna stop?” He whispered.

“You stop, I’m shipping you back to Kazakhstan.” Yuri nearly growled, and the lube bottle was clicked open again over his soft laugh.

This time, Otabek poured it directly on his hole, the cold liquid sending shivers down his spine and a small whimper slipped through his lips. The futon moved under him, and he opened his eyes, watching as Otabek yanked off his underwear and bared himself to the young man. “Fuck.” He muttered, eyes stuck on his erection. 

“My eyes are up here.” Otabek said and Yuri blushed, looking up to see he’s just as nervous. 

“Sorry.” The blond said quickly, and then both laughed.

They traded a kiss as the dark haired male grabbed a condom from the box and pulled away, sitting up. He set a hand on his chest, pinning him down as he brought the wrapper to his mouth. Yuri felt his heart race spike at the sight of Otabek rip open the foil package with his teeth. Then he stuck his tongue out, the condoms lube reaching his mouth. Yuri snorted, laughing gently as Otabek flushed in embarrassment. 

“God, if it was anyone else but you.” He said more to himself, pulling him down to kiss him and steal the condom. 

Yuri pulled out the protection and slid it onto Otabek’s length, fingers purposely dragging slowly. Both were ready, mentally and physically. “Go for it, Beka.” The blond breathed, pulling him down for a searing kiss as Otabek lined himself up.

The burn was unfamiliar, but everything he wanted and more. If it wasn’t for Otabek silencing Yuri with a heavy kiss, the whole house would be up from the wanton moan. He dug his nails into his back, and he could feel the deep groan from Otabek in the back of his throat. 

They broke away only to whisper small adorations and slowly, he pulled out and slid right back in. The pace picked up, hips meeting thrusts halfway, Otabek could occasionally hit that spot that hit him with waves of pleasure. “Yurochka, I’m-” 

Otabek stuttered out of rhythm, biting into Yuri’s shoulder to hold back the loud moan as he came inside him. His breaths were rapid as he pulled out and tied up the condom, throwing it away. “B-Beka…” He whimpered, garnering the Kazakhstani’s attention all over again. 

Yuri was almost completely curled up, hand pumping his member and the other desperately reaching for Otabeks arm; who as mentally cursed himself. The older male pulled the hand away and leaned forward to take Yuri in his mouth. 

He gasped and bit his hand to hold back the whimper threatening to come just from the sight of Otabek sucking his length. His tongue dragging on the underside and pressure put on the tip was all it took for Yuri to come, Otabek taking it all.

“Please don’t swallow that.” The blond muttered and Beka happily complied, spitting it out in the trashcan.

“Thank God.” He laughed and knelt down, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s neck before collapsing next to him. 

They sat in silence, the only noise being their breaths mingling together and small insects bleating distantly. Otabek was the first to move but only to pull the comforters on top of them. Yuri let out a happy sound, nuzzling his neck into his; warmth flooding his body. 

“Even if we weren't soulmates, I would still pick you.” Otabek said, voice loud to the silence. 

And Yuri bit his lower lip, his face feeling hot and those damn butterflies began throwing a hell of a party without warning. 

“Shut up.” Was all he could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that trip, the ending was rushed but, eh, I'm happy with it!!!
> 
> Tumblr: Konaleli


End file.
